


New dawn

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, just in case the trailer breaks my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: When Eggsy wakes up, he feels a warm arm wrapped around his waist and a nose pressed into the crook of his neck.





	New dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I had feels. Wrote a tiny fic to deal with them.

When Eggsy wakes up, he feels a warm arm wrapped around his waist and a nose pressed into the crook of his neck.

For a second Eggsy is not sure where he is, but then he has a flash of memory and a small smile lifts the corners of his lips.

Harry is asleep against him, hugging Eggsy tight to his body as if he had no intention of letting go.

Eggsy can't really believe Harry is here with him. Alive. Breathing slow and gentle.

Eggsy's eyes trace Harry's face as he sleeps peacefully. He's still Harry regardless of the ragged scar on his forehead, a reminder of...

Eggsy shakes his head. No. He's not going to remember that.

Instead he is going to enjoy this moment and so he snuggles back down with Harry, feeling the man tighten his grip on him as he drifts off back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
